The Chosen Shoyru
by pochacco-0912
Summary: This is a story about a shoyru that will make you feel so much better


Chosen Shoyru [pic]  
  
  
  
Chosen Shoyru: Part 1  
  
Â   
  
By RaichuGirl  
  
Â   
  
I can remember the first thing I saw when I was born. An evil looking Techo was staring at me. I was so confused; he picked me up and put me in a cage near some other creatures. Then people came in. They looked at other pets and us. Some were taken out and left with the humans. Then one came, and looked at me. A Uni took me out and said "Youî–·e very lucky, not many people take Shoyru these days." The person, sasami_1221 or as I call her now Mom, took me to her small Neohome. She put me in a bed, and I fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up, little Shoyruki, time for breakfast." Mom was trying to get me up so early today, I wonder why?  
  
"I'm up. I'll come soon." I answered her. I looked at my clock. 6:30 AM. I yawned and stretched and got out of bed. 'Another day of insults and being made fun of,' I thought. My older Gelert sister, RyoOhki_12, hates me because she thinks that I took her name. My full name is Shoyruki_Ohki and I'm a blue Shoyru. I'm afraid that I might be disowned like three of my owner's other pets. But we do have a lot of money, so I don't know why I'm afraid.  
  
"Hurry up, slowpoke! Breakfast is getting cold and it's all your fault!!!" RyoOhki was yelling at me. So typical of the Christmas Gelert to do so.  
  
"I'm coming. I'll be there." I went downstairs and sat down at the table. "Took you long enough." RyoOhki sneered. "Now my omelette is cold and it's all your fault!"  
  
"Stop insulting her, she probably wanted to sleep in more" MagikPrincess said. She is so nice to me, and when I first saw her, I thought she would be snotty and mean like other Desert Aishas that I knew. "Why did we have to get up so early today, sasami?" Magik never called sasami Mom. Probably because she was adopted or something like that.  
  
"Well," Mom said, pausing for suspense. "I was thinking of having some fun today. We could go swimming, spend a lot of Neopoints, just have a lot of fun!"  
  
"Sounds great, where could we go?" I asked. RyoOhki shot me a look that said "Don't even think about it." I really wanted to go window shopping and look at the Striped Paintbrushes. Mom was planning to change my color when she got enough money.  
  
"We'll talk about it. But first, let's finish breakfast." Mom answered.  
  
I couldn't wait for the day to start! But only if I knew what would happen to me that would change my life...  
  
When I woke up, she was sitting there. I just stared back at her, wondering what to do. She said î˜©ood morning, little Shoyru. Iî–² your owner sasami_1221, but you can call me Mom.?I wondered what î˜¯om?meant. But I would call her that, when I could speak. Then two other pets came up to see me. î˜´yoOhki_12, MagikPrincess, this is your new sister, Shoyruki_Ohki.?Mom told them. î˜¯om, thatî–¸ my name, at least the Ohki part.? RyoOhki complained. She was clearly annoyed and she left in a huff. MagikPrincess said, î˜« like her very much sasami. Sheî–¸ so cute; Iî–±l take care of her.?She left too. Mom turned to me and said, î˜µhoyruki, donî–¹ worry about RyoOhki, she can be mean.?She got up, and walked out. I fell asleep again; the experience tired me out.  
  
î˜±kay, letî–¸ decide where we should we go today?? Mom said, looking at us. î˜¹ell, I want to go to Faerieland and Mystery Island. We can go to the beach there.? RyoOhki said, in a mean tone. I really didnî–¹ like the water or high places. î˜¹e could go to the Lost Desert and play some of the games there.? Magik offered.  
  
î˜« would like to go to....?I started to talk. î˜« think all of that should fill up that day.?RyoOhki interrupted me. î˜«t would be late by the time we got home.?/P  
  
î˜´yoOhki, donî–¹ interrupt your sister! Now, go on Shoyruki.?Mom saved me again. î˜« was saying, we could go to Tyrannia, and then maybe a shopping spree.? I finished. RyoOhki gave me another look. Thatî–¸ two times today, with the record being five.  
  
î˜¶hatî–¸ a great idea. I think weî–±l be able to fit all of that in.?Mom said î™•o letî–¸ pack a lunch and weî–±l be on our way!?I couldnî–¹ wait to go. Magik offered to help Mom pack a lunch. That left RyoOhki and me. A bad situation.  
  
î˜±f course we just had to go shopping. You know that Mom doesnî–¹ have enough money to buy that Paintbrush. You know, she gave up her Poogle to get you for the fifty Neopoints that you get when you create a pet.? RyoOhki was being so mean, I just wanted to slap her. But I didnî–¹ want to get in trouble. I do have a better Battledome record than she does. I could beat her easily. She started again, î˜« really liked Kiyone_144, much better than I like you. At least she would follow my orders. And I am Momî–¸ first pet, Magik is just older than me and sheî–¸ a softie.?Then Mom came back in. î˜¹e packed some sandwiches, cola, pizza, smoothies, and a surprise!?Magik said. î˜« can barely hold it in!? RyoOhki went over to her and whispered something in one of her shorter ears. Magik shook her head and said, î˜« wouldnî–¹ want to spoil the surprise for Shoyruki.?Mom looked at RyoOhki, then Magik, then me and said, î˜®etî–¸ go before it gets later. We have stuff to do!?/P  
  
I was also excited and as we left the house, Magik started to talk to me. î˜« canî–¹ wait until we get to the Lost Desert. Thatî–¸ the second stop, right sasami??she asked. î˜´ight. First we go to Tyrannia, then the Lost Desert, then Faerieland, Mystery Island, and finish the day with some shopping.? Mom answered her question and RyoOhki rolled her eyes when she said shopping. î˜¹henî–¸ lunch??she asked, no please or nice tone included. î˜¹e have lunch in Faerieland, and please be nicer when asking me something.?Mom actually answered her rude question. Magik and I started to giggle like crazy. RyoOhki growled at us.  
  
î˜¹hat a nice family, except for that Gelert. I think Iî–±l make her wish come true.?a Dark Faerie said. She flew down towards the happy group, an evil smile on her face.  
  
When I woke up, the first thing I thought of was RyoOhki. I got out of bed and went to her room. "RyoOhki?" I said, "are you there?"  
  
"I'm here, what do you want Shoyruki?" she growled.  
  
"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for taking your name." I answered timidly.  
  
"Well, it's not your fault. But I'm going to........." RyoOhki stopped talking and tossed me down the stairs. "Do that. I don't like you Shoyruki, you name stealer." She went back into her room and slammed the door. I climbed back up the stairs and closed my door too. I thought for a while and decided that I would train until I was stronger then her. And I kept that promise a secret from everyone.  
  
Nobody noticed the Dark Faerie following the group. Her plan was to grant the Gelert's wish: to get rid of the Shoyru. "She will be pleased," the Faerie said to herself.  
  
"Are we there yet?" RyoOhki whined, "I'm tired of walking." The group was starting the day by going to the Marketplace.  
  
"Now we are," Magik answered. "May we have some money now?"  
  
"Sure, 400 NP each," Mom said, as she handed out the money. "Don't spend it all on one thing. Have fun!" RyoOhki raced off to her favorite store that had chocolates and other treats. Magik and I went to look at the codestones for the Training School. Sometimes, we could find a cheap one.  
  
"Shoyruki, I'm going to get some drinks. Wait here until I come back." Magik said. She walked into a store.  
  
Good, she's all alone now. Now is the time to strike," the Dark Faerie cackled. She gathered an orb of darkness to trap me in. Then, she threw it at me just as Magik came back out of the store.  
  
"Shoyruki, watch out!" she yelled, but it was too late. The orb had hit me and trapped me inside. "Shoyruki, no! Give her back!"  
  
"Give her back?" the Dark Faerie said, "I would never, not even for a million NP give back the Chosen Shoyru! Never!" She flew away, faster than any Neopet could run. Magik could not believe her four ears. Was the legend of the Chosen Neopets really true? She thought about this as she ran to try and find Mom.  
  
***  
  
We flew for a long time before stopping at a large, black tower.  
  
"Don't go anywhere while I open the door." the Faerie said. Right then, I wished that I was at a higher level so I could send this Faerie flying away for good. "Walk inside, now! And don't try any funny stuff!" the Faerie commanded. I obeyed her orders and walked inside. It felt like I walked forever before we stopped inside a large room with a pot in the middle.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" I asked, timidly.  
  
"Be quiet! And get into that cage!" the Dark Faerie screeched. I walked into the cage and she locked it with a golden key. She put the key on a Stone Table next to my cage. She then turned back to the strange pot. I wondered what she would do. "Great Dark Uber-Faerie, listen to me. I have brought one of the Chosen Neopets, the Shoyru by the name of Shoyruki_Ohki." she said.  
  
"So good of you to come, chosen one," the Dark Uber-Faerie said, "Now let the real fun begin."  
  
I have been training at the Training School for a while now. I'm at level 7 and I have high stats. I'm going to battle RyoOhki soon. But then, I met someone who knows about fighting. I was walking in the Battledome looking for someone to fight when I ran into him.  
  
"Ouch! Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" he said, helping me up.  
  
"No, it's my fault. What's your name? Mine is Shoyruki_Ohki, but just call me Shoyruki." I said.  
  
"My name is GreenyDeMint, but just call me Mint." he said. "I used to fight a lot, but then I learned that fighting isn't everything. But sometimes you must fight, like I found out once. I'll tell you my story sometime. I better be going now, I have to find food for my family. I'll see you around sometime." Mint walked outside, and that was the last I ever saw of him. I still hope that I will find him and tell him how I feel about him.  
  
MagikPrincess ran to every store until she found sasami. "It's terrible! Shoyruki was captured by a Dark Faerie! We have to find her!" Magik said, catching her breath  
  
"Go find RyoOhki, and go quickly." Mom said, trying to stay calm. "Where did they go?"  
  
"Probably to the Dark Tower. It's to the west in a large, dark forest." Magik explained. Then RyoOhki cam.  
  
"You told me to come here to wait for you when I was done shopping. What's going on?" she said.  
  
"RyoOhki, Shoyruki has been captured!" Magik said.  
  
"Great, just what we need to happen. Let's find her and get this over with. RyoOhki answered. The three ran off to the west to try and find Shoyruki.  
  
***  
  
"I didn't expect the Gelert to act like that." the Dark Faerie said.  
  
"But, it's better if they come." the Dark Uber-Faerie answered. "We could capture them and use them in our plan"  
  
I didn't understand what the Faeries were saying, but now I knew that my family was coming to rescue me. I was very excited, but I tried not to show it on the outside. Then, I noticed that both Faeries had left the room. 'This is a perfect time to grab the key and escape' I thought. I went to the side of the cage closest to the table and reached my small arm out. I was just able to grab the key, and I pulled it through the bars. Next, I went to the front of my cage, reached around the bars, put the key in the hole, turned it, and unlocked the cage. I pushed the door open and ran out. "I'm glad I'm out of the cage." I said to myself. Remembering the way I came in, I ran as quietly as I could to the entrance of the tower. I was surprised that there were no guards. 'Are the Dark Faeries expecting me to escape' I thought.  
  
***  
  
"Are we there yet? This is taking forever!" RyoOhki whined. They had been searching for the Dark Tower for two hours. "Magik, do you even know why Shoyruki was captured?"  
  
"That's the strange part. The Dark Faerie said that Shoyruki is the Chosen Shoyru." Magik answered.  
  
"The what? Chosen Shoyru? What's that?" RyoOhki inquired.  
  
"Well, there is a legend about the Chosen Neopets." Magik explained. "There is one of each type of Neopet, and they have strange and unique abilities. All of them are painted a different color, too."  
  
"Look, over there! It's the Dark Tower! But what is that thing coming towards us?" Mom said.  
  
"It's Shoyruki! She escaped!" Magik exclaimed.  
  
"Look behind her, it's that Dark Faerie!" RyoOhki said. She ran to the Dark Faerie, without being seen. "Take this, and never come back!" RyoOhki said as she grabbed the Dark Faerie and flung her far away.  
  
"You did it, RyoOhki!" Mom said, as she ran to her.  
  
***  
  
I looked at my family. 'They are all so happy that I'm safe, even RyoOhki.' I thought. Then, RyoOhki came to me.  
  
"You were brave, Shoyruki, and I apologize for all of things I did." RyoOhki said.  
  
"Thanks, RyoOhki. You were brave too when you threw that Faerie!" I said, while giving my older sister a hug. "But now, I have something to tell all of you." My family gathered around me. "I found out that I am the Chosen Shoyru. My ability is teleportation, so we don't have to walk home now." I closed my eyes, and when I opened then, my family and I were home.  
  
"I have some surprises for you." Mom said, after we had gathered in the main room of our NeoHome. "Shoyruki, this is for you." She handed what I've always wanted, a Striped Paint Brush! I then teleported everyone to the Rainbow Pool in Neopia Central. Mom took the brush, and I felt the magical paint coat my fur. Mom then gave me a mirror and I looked in it. "Wow, I look great! Thanks Mom!" I exclaimed. Magik and RyoOhki nodded their approval and smiled. I teleported everyone back home. "I have one more surprise for everyone." Mom said. She led us to the bedroom, where a red Kyrii was sitting on the bed. The Kyrii looked at us. "This is your new sister, Kylii_Cara." Mom explained. Magik, RyoOhki, and I looked at each other. All of us jumped on the bed with Kylii. We were all happy, with my new color, a new sister, and my discovered power. I couldn't wish for anything else.  
  
THE END 


End file.
